Saving Max
by Madd Kougar
Summary: Max is kidnapped by a madman. Fang must try and save her along with the help of all your favorite winged kids! Sequel to It's about time.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to It's about time.**

**I'm not sure if it makes a whole lot of difference if you haven't read the prequel to this story...**

**But you might want to read it just in case this is really confusing.**

**I don't have a very good idea of how easy this is to follow without reading the first one since I wrote it.**

**Maybe you can review and tell me... **

**

* * *

**

Max lay still on her pallet. At least she had something separating her from the cold stone floor of the cell she was being kept inside of. The pallet was no comfort though, not after being badly beaten and... raped.

It was awful. Max was so use to being in control that the sense of powerlessness that had washed over her during the vile act was almost worse than the actual act itself.

Max wasn't in her body when it happened... no... she was flying, free across the night sky. But the dread stayed in her mind, the one feeling she couldn't escape.

"Hello my lovely..." _His_ voice whispered in her ear. _His_ hot breath creeping across her bruised cheek with an uncomfortable warm. _His_ stench assaulting her sense in the worst way possible.

Panic flared up inside of Max._ Not again. Please! Not right now. Not this soon..._ Max pleaded in her head, she let tears streaming down her cheeks, unashamed as the man lifted her and carried her out of her cell.

* * *

Fang smiled as he started to wake and stretch. He reached for Max. Discovering her absence he opened his eyes and sat up; he was naked in the middle of the desert and Max was nowhere in sight.

"Max!" Fang called as he pulled on his pants, tightening the belt around his narrow waist. "Max!" He called again as he slid his arms into his shirt before tossing hit over his head and then yanking the black article of cotton downward. "Max!" Fang called one more time. There was no sign of Max and all her clothes were gone. "Must have gone back to camp." Fang muttered dejectedly, he understood Max not wanting the other's to know about their night together... last night. But it still hurt that she wouldn't even wait for him to wake up before leaving.

Fang cursed and jumped into the sky, unfolding his wings and hurtling off towards camp to find Max.

* * *

"You see! He doesn't even wonder where you are!" The man cried gleefully as he forced Max to watched as Fang dressed and flew off towards camp. "He doesn't care about you in the slightest." The man whispered in Max's ear.

When Max showed no reaction the man frowned, then smiling cruelly he backhanded her out of the chair he'd placed her in. "Oh my dear Mira, forgive me! I was only trying to discipline you." The man exclaimed as he lifted and cradled Max to his chest, smoothing down her hair. "If you are to a properly wife then you must learn to obey and submit to your husband." The insane man babbled on as Max silently cried until she was to dehydrated to shed another tear.

* * *

Fang reached camp and landed softly. Angel immediately burst out and almost jumped into Fang's arms, but something stopped her.

"Where's Max!" She asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"Isn't she here?" Fang asked, he eyes landing on Iggy and Gazzy.

"No." All three answered at the same moment. "We thought she was with you!" Iggy exclaimed meaningfully even though he'd never say anything in front of the three little ones, even if Angel could just pull the thought from his mind.

Fang blushed and ducked his head, he gaze finding Angel's frantic one. "She was with me. But I fell asleep and she was gone when I woke up." He said, no knowing what was going on.

"Take us there." Total declared. "I'll sniff her out!" Everyone but Iggy, who couldn't for obvious reasons, stared at the furry black fur-ball. "What? I _am_ a dog!" Total said, offended. "Just because I'm not that open about it doesn't mean I can't help out a little... Are we going to look for Max or not!" Total exclaimed finally, this got everyone to close their mouths and leap into the air.

* * *

"Sir! They went back. It appears in an effort to look for her." An man called up to the platform where the madman was still holding Max to him.

"Wonderful. Take her back to her cell." The madman said and practically tossed Max at the man who'd gotten his attention.

"May I, sir?" The man asked, grinning wickedly down at the limp figure of a girl in his arms.

"Fine." The madman waved his hand dismissively. "A beating only! Parker..." The madman warned, this caused Parker to frown slightly, he'd wanted to have some fun with the captive. Never the less, he would follow orders... even if his altered plans were far less fun than the ones he'd originally intended.

* * *

**Sorry this is so dark.**

**I don't normally write this darkly but to get the story fully across it kinda' had to be this dark.**

**I'm hoping it won't stay dark for long.**

**Dark is just no fun to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter out.**

**Hope you didn't absolutely hate it.**

* * *

Total sniffed the ground all around where Fang had spent the night. The furry beast snorted once or twice more before glancing up at Fang and saying, "Well I definitely smell you here! Maybe a little bit more of you than any of us would like to know about..." He trailed off meaningfully.

Surprisingly, Fang found himself blushing again despite the fact that didn't think he'd done anything wrong... he'd just spent a night of passion with the girl of his dreams beneath him. What could possibly be wrong with that?

Fang refocused on the little dog as he began speaking again. "Problem is, I don't smell Max. I smell a female, but not Max." Total muttered and trotted over to Fang, flying up to sniff every inch of exposed skin. Total growled and shot into Angel's arms.

"What is it, Total?" The truly angelic girl asked the little dog.

"The female I smell all over him is the same one as the one I can smell off the ground." Fang opened his mouth to repeat the fact that he'd spent the night but Iggy held up his hand, effectively silencing the other boy. "The female is not Max." Total said, clearing up any confusion.

Fang's mouth dropped open and he shook his head. "You're wrong." He whispered, pleading more than stating a fact.

Gazzy glanced back and forth between his sister and their currently leader, trying to figure out which side Angel would take. Fang's or Total's.

"Angel?" Iggy asked, his meaning clear.

Angel frowned and bit her little lip. "Fang truly believes that he spent the night with Max... except Total says it wasn't _really_ Max."

Fang made no sound as he dropped to his knees and pressed his forehead into the ground.

Iggy, realizing Fang was in no condition to continue the search for Max, took charge. "When was the last time anyone saw Max? Lunch time." He asked and answered himself before signaling for other answers.

"She made me dismantle another one of my toy's just after lunch." Gazzy answered after a moment of careful thought.

After intense concentration Angel answered for herself and Total. "She took us for a walk about two and then-"

"She helped me with something!" Nudge blurted before Angel could answer for her.

"Oh!" Angel blushed right along with Nudge, realizing the other girl didn't want her sharing her secret.

"Right..." Iggy trailed off, like a boy, he didn't know what they were talking about. "Fang?" He whispered comfortingly into his long time friend's ear as he squatted down along side the other boy.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Fang mumbled almost incoherently as he held his head in his hands.

"It's okay, Fang." Angel said as she sat down and wrapped her little arms around Fang. "We'll get her back." The young girl declared fiercely, not a doubt in her mind.

Fang ran a hand through his already tousled hair and blinked. "Yes. Yes, Angel. We will get her back." The words were slightly more forced than Fang would have liked but as long as it was spoken out loud it had to come true... right?

* * *

Max re-awoke hours later so stiff and sore that she was having some trouble breathing.

"Hush my darling, Mira. Just relax and drink some water."

Max didn't have the strength the fight off the tainted water _he _poured down her throat. The liquid was foul tasting and made it impossible for Max to move has he stripped her and forced her down before forcing his way inside. Not that Max could have fought back even if she hadn't drank the water. Parker had done an extremely good job of beating her senseless without breaking or permanently damaging any part of her.

"Ha! Finally submitting and obeying, aren't you my dear." The man cooed. "It wasn't so bad now was it?" He asked as he stroked Max's cheek and forced her limp hand to fondly an equally limp part of his anatomy until it was no longer limp before finding his way inside her again.

Max found she couldn't lift her head nor force words from her lips. She could cry she found out as tears poured down her cheeks as it started all over again. The pain lessening as the humiliation grew.

* * *

The look alike watched gleefully as the little flying mutt followed all the false trails she's spent all night laying rather than sleeping beside that handsome young man she'd lain with.

"Look's like I didn't waste my time after all. Much better things to do than sleep!" The girl muttered as she took to the air and flew north, confident that she wouldn't be discovered by anyone least of all the flock below.

* * *

"She's gone." Iggy declared suddenly.

"Thank you holy Barkulus." Total muttered and continued speaking before anyone else could steal his spotlight. "She lay '_false_' trails all over the place trying to confuse me. Now that she's headed back to where ever she came from I should be able to follow her trail through the air. That is, if we hurry up and leave because I've never tried to sniff someone out with a breeze."

"Let's go then." Fang said quietly and jumped into the air not waiting for anyone else as he headed north, the same direction Iggy had said the girl had headed. The girl Fang had slept with last night... his first.

Fang had been saving up until Max was ready, and before anyone comments on how cheesy that is, Fang whispered his love for Max. He would continue to love her until his expiration date.

And everyone who is anyone already knew that.

* * *

**Review!**

**Flames more than welcome.**

**In fact I appreciate them because it helps me change stuff and make things better.**

**(Not that I'll actually follow anyone else's advise, that is.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I haven't updated in like forever!**

**Sorry about that guys. **

**I'll try to get better about updating quicker. **

* * *

Total did managed to follow the 'Max but not Max' sent through the sky, amazed that it worked so well. Unfortunately, there was no wood to knock on and he lost the sent after about three hours of flight.

"No!" The dog roared and stuggled to free himself from Iggy's grasp. The tiny dog flew around in circles before screaming, "No!" Again and plummeting towards the ground, free falling dangerously through the early afternoon sky.

Luckily, Fang had predicted this reaction and was waiting to catch the little winged creature before he'd even made it ten feet down.

"Wait!" The dog cried as he stilled and inhaled deeply. "I've got her..." He practically whispered and struggled free again, this time he was plummeting towards the ground but at a controled speed.

"She's landing." Angel translated and followed Total.

After another glance at each other, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy followed Angel an Total.

* * *

Max lay in her cell naked, covered only with a paper thin blanket as a girl, younger than she was, entered and shook her shoulders.

"You need to wake up, you need to wake up now." The hispanic looking child mumbled and finally Max lifted her lashes, revealing frightened, big brown eyes.

"I'm here to bathe you. Come on, I need you to stand just long enough to climb into the tub. You're to heavy for me to lift." The girl said in heavily accented English. It obviously was not her first language.

"I speak Spanish." Max mumbled, trying to be friendly despite the horror she'd gone through.

"I do too... but I'm not allow to speak anything but English to you." The girl replied shortly as she pushed Max down into the tub.

Max winced as her cuts and bruise hit the steaming hot water.

The girl gave no mind to Max's pain and immediately began scrubbing every inch of skin belonging to the older girl before finally ending with washing Max's hair and shoving her head under the water.

Max came back up spluttering, she had not been expecting the move and hadn't had time to hold her breath, therefore Max had swallowed some of her dirty bath water.

"I hate you." Max said simply as the girl forced her to climb out and dried her off roughly with a sandpapery towel.

"I don't care." The girl replied and shoved Max until she was once again laying on the pallet before covering her with the thin blanket. "My father will be in to see you shortly." The girl announced before leaving, beckoning for the same guard that had carried the large wooden tub in to carry it back out.

Max frowned as she rolled onto her side, turing her back to the other girl and the guard, refusing to belittle herself enough to ask the girl who her father was.

Turns out Max didn't have long to wait though because before she was even completely dry _he_ entered her cell and roughly dragging her off the pallet and flattened Max on the cold stone floor of her cell.

"Ahh," _He_ inhaled deeply as he dragged his nose across Max's now clean flesh. "I do love making love while you are all wet!" He exclaimed cheerfully as he licked a few water droplets off of Max's bare stomach before spreading her knees and plunging into her without any preparation or warning.

Max found that she couldn't even cry as the torture went on for what seemed like hours before the monster finally rolled off of her, sighing happily and standing. "I'll be back for you in a few hours, we're moving into our new room together!" _He_ declared and exited the cell, carrying the blanket with him.

No matter how thin the blanket had been Max still missed it because it had been the only thing between her and the ice cold fingers of the prison air and the prying eyes of all the guards whose job it was to make sure she was kept '_safe_' and out of harms way.

"So much for that." Max snorted and giggled hysterically, thinking was the only thing keeping her sane and Max found she was doing less and less of it every moment she remained a captive.


End file.
